


Old Memories, New Faces

by SoulessEcho



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulessEcho/pseuds/SoulessEcho
Summary: Elarel gets summoned after months of being away from the Academy to begin working on a very special project.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Old Memories

It has been 3 days since Col had been summoned and sent off to Molysmer and from what she had been told, Eleanor had been sent to Bladegarden. It was worrisome, she didn't want anything to happen to either of them but Elarel kept herself busy. She had been learning a few new spells from books she managed to acquire through her own contacts while also continuing to learn sylvan in order to effectively communicate with Mystique. But all good things eventually came to an end and as the sun began to dip in the sky an all too familiar voice entered her mind. "Elarel, your presence is requested. Come immediately." Then he was gone. 

The genasi nearly collapsed, hands beginning to shake. A wave of emotions crashed through her. She hadn't been summoned in months, why did he need her now? She took deep breaths leaning against the wall so she didn’t fall to the floor and was there for a few minutes. “We don’t have any choice do we?” She asked quietly to an empty room. Slowly she composed herself and traced a familiar sigil in the air. The chest appeared and slammed onto the ground. Opening it up she put away some of her things, things that she knew she wouldn’t be able to have out for a while. Reaching down towards the button Elarel pulled out a darker set of clothes. Ones that she hadn’t worn in since..since graduation. 

Humming softly, mostly to try to distract herself from the millions of possibilities as to why Trent had contacted her that were running through her head, she changed and grabbed her spellbook snapping her fingers causing Erebos to aparate from thin air. “Hello honey..I’m afraid we have to change your form for a little while. Back to a raven.” She spoke, grabbing the necessary components along with the brazier and sat down taking the hour to change Erebos from a fox to a raven. Once the spell was completed Erebos fluttered and walked around for a couple of seconds getting used to the form once more. When he was done he flew to her shoulder for a moment then over to the table. “I’m sorry, but I promise you won’t be in this form for long.” Waving her hand the chest closed and popped out of existence. Throwing on her coat Erebos flew back settling down and she checked around the room once more before flipping through her spellbook once again. “Let's get this over with.” Beginning to mutter underneath her breath she imagined the outside of his tower and in a split second she felt herself get pulled through the spell and appeared outside of Trent Ikithon’s tower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elarel stared up at the tower for a long time, she never thought she would be back. She never wanted to come back either. It held nothing but bad memories for her. Memories of those times with them. Taking a deep breath she walked forward. Without even needing to knock the door swung open into a foyer where Master Trent Ikithon stood donning his usual robes of white and gold and wore that same amused grin. 

“Punctual as always, Elarel. Good to see you haven’t forgotten that.” He said turning around expecting her to follow. Brushing off any snow on her coat and boots she walked in, the door swinging shut behind her. 

“I’m glad to be back, Master Ikithon, spent far too much time down at the coast.” She said keeping her voice steady, she needed to stay calm and collected around him. Any slip up could raise suspicion. 

“How is your task that I assigned you coming along?” He asked as Elarel slipped off her coat, making sure her spellbook was securely in her book holsters. 

“It is coming along quite well, Merus has no suspicions and the shipment should arrive in a matter of a few weeks. There were some delays as the city in which the shipment is coming from had some questions but they were easily dismissed.” She explained, the story easily rolling off of her tongue. The truth of the matter was the shipment had arrived a month and a half ago but she had never gone back to claim it. She refused to have more kids subjected to these tortures and hopefully soon he would run out of those crystals that he used to shove into kids’ arms.

“Wonderful, I noticed you haven’t been on campus. Where have you been?” He asked, giving her a pointed look. Elarel knew this question would arise, she had been gone for so many months. Hidden from anyone and everyone. 

“I found a place down on the coast to lay low, I didn’t want to risk constantly teleporting back and forth between there and Rexxentrum. So I was blending in until it was time for me to return.” Erebos flew from her shoulder finding a spot to perch and looked around, still not quite used to the new..or rather old form. If Trent suspected that she was lying he didn’t say anything or do anything. 

“Now that you have returned at my request I have another task for you. I will have someone else pick up the shipment when it arrives, for now you will be tutoring another student.” He gave her no opportunity to interject, a smart move on his end. The thought of going back to campus was scary and nerve-racking, it did mean she would be closer to Col and Eleanor but at what cost. “He has recently come under my tutelage and requires some assistance. I will not say any more since he is now your student. You will be given access to the necessary resources to help him and I expect you to push him to his limits.” 

“Understood Master Ikithon, may I ask why me?” Elarel knew there were others who had her similar skill set. Others who specialized in evocation, some that had been here longer so why her. 

“You know my expectations, and you know what will happen should someone fall below them.” That was it, nothing else. Just something that sounded exactly like a threat, maybe even a promise. It sent shivers down her spine but she held strong. There was no way she should be able to back out of this, she just had to accept the fact that even though she had worked so hard to distance herself from this awful place he had found a way to pull her right back in. 

“Now follow me and I shall introduce you to him.” And with that, Trent turned heading towards another set of doors that lead into a common area. Elarel inhaled deeply, she couldn’t message anyone. There was nothing she could do besides follow him. Erebos flew back to her shoulder nuzzling gently, trying to offer some form of comfort. Not wanting to keep them waiting she walked forward heading into the next room mentally preparing herself for whatever awaited her on the other side.


	2. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-created with the lovely, Mob on the Soltryce Days discord server.

Elbridge had received a message from Trent, requesting his presence at the tower. He made his way over, heading straight up to meet with him. He had mentioned something about meeting someone new? A tutor possibly. For what? He had no clue. He made his way to the room and found a place to sit while waiting for Trent. Elbridge didn’t have to wait long, because Trent soon walked in with someone behind him. When Trent entered, he quickly stood and greeted him. “Good afternoon Master Trent.” He said, earning a disgusting grin from the old man. “Ah, Elbridge, perfectly punctual.” Trent said, gesturing for him to sit back down. He did, glancing at the person behind Trent. Trent sat down and gestured for the other person to sit as well. “Elbridge,” he held his hand out to the person now sitting across from Elbridge, “This is Elarel, she has just returned from a few months of extensive research.” He said.

Sitting properly she crossed her feet at the ankles, hands resting in her lap completely still. “Pleasure to meet you, Elbridge.” She greeted her voice monotone and devoid of any emotion but she wore a small smile. The crystals embedded in her forearms and the black, maze like tattoos proudly on display. She seemed far from ashamed about them. “Master Ikithon has asked that I tutor you now that I have returned. I look forward to seeing the skills you possess. Know that I will push you to your limits, Master Ikithon expects only the best and nothing less.” Elarel easily met his gaze holding it for a moment before looking towards Trent. 

Elbridge smiled back, holding her gaze as well. “Nice to meet you, Elaerl.” He said, glancing at the tattoos and crystals. “ I expect nothing less from another student of Master Ikithon’s. I look forward to your tutoring.” He said, a soft smile on his face as he looked back at Trent. Ikithon smiled at the two. “Good, seems you two will get along just fine then.” He said, standing. “Elarel, Elbridge, why not chat for a bit? Get to know each other before you start your training.” He said, making his way to the door. “I have other matters to attend to, but feel free to stay for a bit if you please. Have a good evening.” He looked back with his disgusting grin before exiting. His smile always sent chills down Elbridge’s back. Once Trent left, he looked over at Elarel, not quite sure what to say. 

Elarel stayed quiet watching as Trent stood once again, she simply gave a polite nod, her eyes staying on him until he was out of the room. Her attention turned back to Elbridge. “So Elbridge, how long have you been a student of Master Ikithon? As he mentioned I’ve been gone for a few months so there are many new faces of people that I have yet to meet.” She adjusted her posture, relaxing some now that he was gone. Snapping her fingers a raven popped into existence and landed on her shoulder tilting its head staring directly at Elbridge before settling. 

Elbridge pushed some hair out of his face. He was still sitting straight, hands folded neatly in his lap. He seemed a bit tense. “About a month or two. He’s been very good to be, even helped me when I was caught in a bit of a sticky situation.” He said, offering a small smile. “ I’m a bit behind in the training, so I’m glad he’s asked you to tutor.” 

“Ah so you’ve just come under the tutelage of Master Ikithon. I’m glad he’s been able to help you and I hope that I can do the same.” She said, sounding rather sincere as she spoke. It was easy to slip on this mask, one that was proud of what they were and what they were doing. “What was the sticky situation if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Elbridge raised a brow, watching her carefully. She seemed good enough to trust, if Master Ikithon trusted her so much. “I had a demon trapped inside of me. He was able to extract it and kill it.” He said, leaning back in his seat a bit, relaxing a little. “I owe him my life at this point.” 

Elarel listened, eyes growing wide for a moment at the mention of a demon. “That sounds rather frightening, I’m glad he was able to extract it from you.” So this was the one those two were talking about..interesting. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like, having a demon inside of you. I’ve encountered many things over my course at the academy and even on my travels but nothing like that.” 

Elbridge nodded. “Yeah, definitely wasn’t fun.” He joked, letting out a soft chuckle. “But, now it’s gone, and I have Master Ikithon to thank for that.” He said, smiling. “Demons are nasty things, they’ll do anything to cause chaos or ruin someone’s life. He did many things to my and ruined my life, but now I’m free, free to make my life better.” 

“I’ve read about them before, they really are quite nasty. A little fascinating as well but that is only from a research perspective.” Elarel wondered how Trent managed to accomplish something like this. Separating a demon from a mortal and from what she knew also having to put his soul back. “But enough of that talk, you say you just began to be taught by Master Ikithon. Do you have a spellbook by chance or does your magic lie elsewhere?” 

“Well, I have a few spells, but my magic… circles back around to the demon.” He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “I had to make a deal with him. Removing him depleted my magic severely, so we made a pact.” He said, running a hand through his hair.   
Elarel gave him a curious look. "So you are a warlock then? Or at least some form of a warlock?" She asked reaching up to gently pet Erebos. "Did you form the pact before or after Trent killed the demon? Apologies if this seems like a lot of questions, I am simply trying to figure out some things." 

“Well, from what I remember, I’m a cleric.” He said. “And honestly, I’m not sure it is dead. But he probably wishes it was.” He grumbled, messing with his sleeves. “But it’s alright, if it means I keep my power, then it's fine. And as long as I never see it again.” He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“Interesting, well either way I am intrigued to see how you perform. I won’t test your skills today but periodically I may check in. Similar to your teacher’s at the Academy and Master Ikithon I expect you to keep up with your studies and not fall behind. Do not get distracted, if you are distracted in your studies you are distracted on the field. And even a minor distraction can have a major impact on you.” She explained her voice growing serious. By the gods did she sound like her old tutor. “And if there are any questions you have about your studies, or anything in general I am always available.” 

“I appreciate it, thank you.” Elbridge said, nodding his head. “I won’t fail you or Master Ikithon.” He said, continuing to mess with his sleeves a bit. “I can send you a message if I need help.” He said, voice still pretty emotionless and monotone. “I should take my leave, I have some studying to do. Unless there was anything else you needed?” He asked, getting ready to stand and leave. 

“It would be wise not to fail.” Elarel watched as he fidgeted with his sleeves but chose not to question. She had a feeling she knew. “Nothing currently, continue with your studies. I can always send you a message as well should I need to.” She stood, hiding her desire to leave the tower as soon as possible. “We will be seeing each other soon, Elbridge. Don’t disappoint.” And with that she turned and left the room. Grabbing her coat from the rack in the foyer she threw it on before exiting the tower and waited until she was a good distance away before using dimension door to get farther. 

Elbridge watched her leave, sighing and standing a few moments later. He left, grabbing his coat on the way out. He didn;t know what to think. Had he really been that behind? Maybe it was for the best. But, who really knows. He made his way back to the academy.

Once Elarel was far enough away she nearly collapsed on a nearby bench, her hands shaking badly and her breathing increasing in pace. Erebos tried to comfort her but being a raven again was still rather new so he stuck to nuzzling her cheek letting out distressed chirps. “Fuck..fuck..” Her voice cracked as tears began to fall, her stomach now rolling as the nausea from before returned. Why now? Why now, she didn’t understand at all why Trent had called her back. She was so close to having something close to freedom and it all just came tumbling down. Flashes of old memories resurfaced and a choked sob left her lips. Torin. Mailos. Col. All of them laughing, and training, and enjoying life having no idea what lied ahead. The path they had been set on. Suddenly a warmth passed over her, a comforting warmth. No words were said, then again nothing needed to be said. She understood what it meant. Whispering a “Thank you.” She took more than a few minutes to compose herself, wiping away the tears and got up heading back home for the evening. Tomorrow would be a new day. Maybe not necessarily a better day but a new day nonetheless. Now how to explain this to Eleanor and Col.


End file.
